thinkupgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon World Wii
}} This story tells the tall of the Spiky-eared Pichu and Pikachu-colored (shiny) Pichu. Plot Beginning The story begins in a town somewhere in the Pokémon world. Two Pichu are playing, one is the Pikachu-colored Pichu. Suddenly, Celebi appears in the Pichu's time. Shiny Pichu playfully pushes regular Pichu over where she is touching Celebi and they both end up time traveling into an unknown ancient time leaving shiny Pichu behind. This is a time where humans don't yet exist. Pichu explores this time to find away to summon Celebi and bring her to her friend. Ending Pichu defeats Arceus in a battle so Arceus agrees to summon Celebi. Celebi comes, bumping into the Pichu again and Pichu falls onto it's back. They end up time traveling through multiple times. Pichu's ear changes shape because of all of the time traveling and so she becomes Spiky-eared Pichu! Spiky-eared Pichu looks back, and finds Shiny Pichu hanging onto Celebi's foot. Celebi returns them back to the past. Characters Playable * Pichu (after completing story, he becomes Spiky-eared Pichu) (Main Character always Player 1) * Pikachu-colored Pichu (after completing story) * Squirtle (after completing the Clear Pond stage for the first time) * Croconaw (after completing the Rapid River stage for the first time) * Swampert (after completing the Stormy Marsh stage for the first time) * Shinx (after completing the Mechanical Tower stage for the first time) * Electabuzz (after completing the Thunder Cloud stage for the first time) * Raichu (after completing the Lightning Storm stage for the first time) * Torchic (after completing the Lava Flow stage for the first time) * Monferno (after completing the Eruption Rock stage for the first time) * Charizard (after completing the Mt. Magma stage for the first time) * Turtwig (after completing the Green Gardens stage for the first time) * Grovyle (after completing the Grassy Plains stage for the first time) * Meganium (after completing the Deep Jungle stage for the first time) * Smoochum (after completing the Mind Cave stage for the first time) Boss Battles * Jirachi (boss of the the Deep Mind Cave stage) * Suicune (boss of the the Purified Pond stage) * Entai (boss of the the Lava Pool stage) * Raikou (boss of the the Mountain of Storms stage) * Lugia (boss of the the The Eye of the Storm stage) * Ho-oh (boss of the the The Rainbow stage) * Dialga (boss of the the Where all Times Meet stage) * Deoxys (boss of the the High in the Atmosphere stage) * Groudon (boss of the the Magma Mountain stage) * Kyogre (boss of the the Deep Ocean Trench stage) * Rayquaza (boss of the the Tornado in the Sky stage) * Palkia (boss of the the Great Spacial Rift stage) * Regirock (boss of the the Secret Cave Part 1 stage) * Regice (boss of the the Secret Cave Part 2 stage) * Registeel (boss of the the Secret Cave Part 3 stage) * Regigigas (boss of the the Central Secret Cave stage) * Giratina (boss of the the Other Dimension stage) * Arceus (boss of the the End of the World stage) Category:Wii Category:Pokémon series game